


Lips

by greenlock



Series: All Benny Stories [16]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Benny, M/M, Not a one-on-one sexual relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 嘴唇Pairing: AllBennyRating: NC-17Summary: Jackie清楚他最喜欢Benny身上的哪一处。那必是他的双唇。Notes: 可以算是Protege的番外。





	Lips

以前也有过恶言相向的时候，Jackie喜好挖苦Benny说，你浑身上下除了这张嘴一无是处。  
相骂无好语，他总觉与Benny争吵时的自己，相较于平时要恶毒百倍，往往一定要戳到对方的痛处，才能平复自己的心情。他会指着Benny的脸，指着他的嘴，絮絮叨叨地念。后者通常从愤愤讲话，陡然就不出声、不辩驳了。听到Jackie指责他的嘴，他便陡然变做哑巴。  
Jackie看看他，心说Benny Chan也渐渐显老，如今满头都是夹杂几丝黑的白毛。近一段时间，忙碌过分，饮食失调，面上浮肿，皮肤也枯败，在这室内的灯下头看，黄黑不复当年的红活。总之，赫然只似个中间危机的阿伯。  
Benny站着，指甲掐住自己的指关节，不发一言。他的沉默也是对抗形式的一种，Jackie厌恶地想，这个人也就这么些个花样。  
他抬起头——这一刻他从精神上绝对居高临下，然而肉体的发育情况却迫使他每一回都须要抬起头来与反抗他的情人对峙。  
他抬起头望定Benny，看见后者正在给自己的嘴唇加压。它们紧抿着，饱满丰厚的两片活肉，互相挤压到血色骤褪，各自发白。它们本是一体的，却正在给彼此更多苦痛。Jackie望着Benny那嘴唇，想起上一次如此仔细打量它，还是因为Benny正用它来取悦Albert。

他记得那天Benny长时间地跪在地毯上。很厚的地毯，他跪着也是很大的一团。  
Benny年轻时就高挑，如今人到中年，不再像瘦削少年，连肩膀都宽厚了，整个人即便跪倒在地，甘心雌伏，这副身躯，对眼前人也有强烈的震慑感。  
他跪着，用这丰厚柔软的血肉，包裹住Albert的那个玩意儿。Jackie记得自己佯装坐镇在沙发上，没有像老板那样沉迷风月，瘫作一团。  
彼时真是热辣啊，Benny做得很用心，不单只是张口含住而已。他有非常不错的技巧，吞入时不需要将嘴开得过分大，不会像那些空有一副漂亮面孔的男孩子们，用嘴服务时只知道张大，活像刚被人拽脱臼了下巴。  
那样子的话表情绝不会如Benny那么好看，他总有办法张开嘴巴，又小心翼翼，藏起他的牙。他的双手，偶尔是被反剪绑在身后——只是偶尔，他们会这样干，其实没什么意思，会破坏好不容易酿造出的、令人惬意的平衡感。大多数时候，他会用双手扶住沉湎于享受的人的双腿，或者抚触对方其他的敏感点，抑或揉弄因为舒爽而紧绷的睾丸。  
Benny是如此聪明，能把别人做到很难看，或做着就很难堪的事情，调弄出一套适用于自己的法则来。他做什么事都很有条理，务必要显得专业。哪怕在这种时候，他的节奏都不会乱，不会像他日益干枯的白发那样凌乱。  
他是会发出些声音来，恰到好处，绝不会犹如窒息的垂死的动物。他不会有很多涎水流出合不上的嘴，吞咽当然是困难的，他会努力克服这种绕不过去的困难。甚至于，他会微笑的。  
他的脸上始终会带一点笑，他舔舐渗着腥液的尖端时会笑，将那整根凶刃都纳入口中后，依然可以笑。没有什么勉强的，他喝醉以后就能这么浪，酒精上脸时、红霞浮面后，便什么都不管了，与人交媾，格外狂放。用嘴或手，或是像女人一样被刺穿，他都能应付自如。该笑的时候，都不会哭，他的嘴唇或后面，热而且软，无论用哪一处，都能令宾主尽欢，十分愉悦。  
Albert没太多机会亲近他，平日里大家分别是老板与技术娴熟的专家，合作愉快，却有微妙的隔阂在。初时Jackie推Benny给他，老板还说，不好吧……仿佛是很勉强的，他要更喜欢青涩的少年。  
但是Benny跪下含住他，他是立刻就惊叫起来了。自己后来承认，是爽到不知如何是好。一个成熟的、自重的、有相当品味与骄傲的男人，如此高大挺拔的人，说跪便跪。酒精熏得他满脸潮红，然而不至昏矇。他的眼睛里蓄满温热的泉水，可是就有些办法，让它们不流出来。  
他跪在Albert的腿间做事，眼睛偶尔抬起来，呼吸紊乱，四处乱看，觅寻Jackie的存在。大多数时候，只消确定Jackie正在坐看，他就平复了，仍然有条不紊地伺候人。另一些时候，他的鼻翼翕动着，发出与身量全不相称的、幼猫似的低哼。  
又来了……Jackie想着，就伸出一只手。  
他的五指插进Benny的白发，轻轻抓挠。他是太熟悉了，那是怎样的触感……那都是些干燥蓬松的软毛，会乖乖滴卷上他的手指。但是它们留不住他，他的手总是很快抽离开去。  
然后他要对跪着的人下命令说，你继续。

Benny当然知道Albert是真的爱他。  
同爱情没有什么关系，这种眷恋和熟捻最早源自快乐的肉体关系。Albert自云尝过南腔北调，各式各种好菜，然而似乎并没有其他什么人，真正惹他怜爱。  
他与Benny的头一轮，做足全套完全不吃亏的，只可惜是滚在沙发和地毯上。后来多少年，他都念念不忘此日销魂，犹有遗憾，是没有用上一张舒适点的床。他饱含情感，说Benny值得更好一点的。  
Jackie料想他自己也说不清到底迷恋哪一点。他得着Benny太久了，久到看见他就有些讨厌。  
久到受不了从他的双唇之中突出埋怨，不想听他说，你是不想要我了。  
是又怎么样呢？为什么一定要说到没有退路、全然清楚呢？——他过去从来没有爱过什么人，今后也不会有这种打算的。他的感情除却给了事业、名位、厮杀那一大半，余下就只有滥情、绝情、无情的一小半。他很早就对Benny说过，我们之间那点事，不属于那一大半，也不属于那一小半，我们像现在这样，是有特别的缘分在。  
你要我给什么呢？很多承诺吗？都是假的，我们在一起做事情是真的，我们在一个碗里吃饭、用一个杯子饮水，我们在同一张床上醒来，这是真的。今天我吻你的嘴，这是真的。这一生你我别无其他，我们只有这些是真的。  
此外便只有钱，关于钱的事情。钱的事情上，大家都是仔细人，你我是不需算计的，明明谁也骗不了谁。  
他说了这一些，他说过很多这些。过去Benny总是抠掐着自己的手，到掐破皮肤，到挤出几滴鲜血。他会在这时候缓和下来。十指连心他会痛醒过来。Jackie很明白，他们之间一定要有一个人始终妥协。他也明白自己从不需要在Benny Chan的面前退让妥协。  
你让我变成你要的样子……他听见Benny这样讲。  
Benny的声音好低沉，绝不是娇弱模样。他认真时就是这样了，声音低沉而且稳，讲话也慢。他慢慢地说道：有些事我也不再坚持了，比如在一个碗里吃饭、用一个杯子饮水，我同别人也做过了。他好像你，像我们从前……当然我们从前也不见得好，如果一定好，为什么走着走着，就像如依家这样了？  
他没有再说下去，因为Jackie已扑上去使双手去抓住他的脸。惯来都是这样就好了，他抓住Benny的脸，把它固定在掌心间，他会凑上去，去吻这最中意的一副嘴唇。他们之间再多的不满意不信任，再多的互相猜疑与算计，一贯都只值到一个吻。  
吻过就可以了，一切reset，重头来过。没有那么多纠结也不再迟疑，尚可以从头来过。  
但是Benny挣扎得很厉害。过去若这样他会很配合，不会挣扎到这么厉害，今天就完全不同。他向后退，扭着脸要从Jackie的指掌间脱开，几次下来，都不成功。他挣得太用力，脚步都乱了，身体向后倒。Jackie毕竟是练家子，技艺娴熟，在危险时便伸手，一把将两人都栽倒在地的急难都化解了。  
有些恹恹无趣，他松手放手。这时听见Benny嘀咕说，我想明白了，吻都应当吻住中意的人，你若不中意我，就不要再动手动脚了。  
这是Benny头一回说这种话语，弄得他好诧异，以为他必是喝了酒，甚或浓茶饮得太多。他一定是发了疯了，不然怎会讲这种幼稚的话了？  
Jackie不得不又要抬头去看。他猛抬头就看见，Benny确是哭了，这话也就是哭诉了。  
这一把年纪的，很克制，倒是没有泪流满面。有很滑稽的，很大颗的一粒泪珠，挂在他右边的眼睫上，仿佛凝固，死死吸附。  
Benny瞪着眼眨也不眨，那眼泪即是很久很久，都没有能够滑落下来。

 

END


End file.
